


pieces

by itsasham



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abduction, Amputation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Permanent Injury, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsasham/pseuds/itsasham
Summary: "It's only the beginning Danny Boy."Steve goes missing and Danny is left to pick up the pieces.





	pieces

**Author's Note:**

> this is very, very dark. trigger warnings at the bottom.

The sun is warm on his back, Steve’s arm heavy and comforting and Danny doesn’t want to wake up, go to work.

It’s rare for Danny to wake up before Steve, so he enjoys it, rolling over. Eyes roaming, he kisses up Steve’s chest until the goof is awake.

“You trying to make us late to work Danny?”

“I don’t hear you complaining.”

———

Steve is waiting for backup before storming the warehouse and maybe that should have been Danny’s clue that his life was about to become a shit show.

“I’m heading around back to watch that entrance.” Danny nods at Steve, watching as he grabs his tac test from the trunk and strides away.

SWAT is there ten minutes later and a group heads around back while Danny and the rest of Five - O storm the front. They meet inside, and the warehouse is empty besides two bodies - throat silt - and the crates of the weapons they were after.

 _What the hell._ Danny thinks, turning to ask Steve if he saw anyone leave.

He isn’t with SWAT, and they find his badge, cell phone, and tac vest in a dumpster two miles away.

———

Danny receives the first package three weeks after Steve goes missing. It’s simple, brown paper, fits in the palm of his hand. Neat, block lettering; hand written. He doesn’t think twice about opening it, mind still cloudy with alcohol. He regrets that later - but he regrets a lot of things later. Beneath the brown paper, is a brown box. He has to find a knife to open that, and he slices his thumb trying to get it open. Inside are ten fingernails, and a small folded note. It’s the same block lettering, but these words make Danny drop the box.

_It’s only the beginning Danny Boy._

———

The next package is different, delivered to the office. White plastic packaging. Fake return address of a children's toy store. It’s a handful of teeth this time, and Danny chokes on his lunch as they fall onto his desk. The note falls out last,

_Guess Steve can’t say goodbye now._

———

Before the next package arrives Danny sends Rachel and the kids to visit her parents in England. He spends the evening in a bar, and wakes up the next morning at Chin’s house. He gives Danny a disappointed look, but he doesn’t feel any guilt about the pounding in his head or the roil in his stomach because he remembers the best part, he forgot.

The package is on his front steps when Chin drives him home. He calls a crime scene tech while Danny vomits onto the lawn. Chin thinks it’s part of an ear.

_Steve told me he’s enjoying himself._

———

As the weeks turn into months Danny spends more time in bars then at home and realizes the worst part, the worst part is not knowing what they’re going to do to Steve next. That he can do absolutely nothing to stop it.

Over five weeks they send him fingers and toes. The packages come every Monday morning and Danny is never sober enough for the dread to overtake him. He has to be sedated on the last the day, the last package in his hand (toe still warm, blood seeping through the corners of the cardboard) when he becomes hysterical.

_Having fun yet Danny Boy?_

———

He refuses to open the next package, and it’s handed right over to a crime scene tech. It’s Max then, who tells him in stark, clinical terms, that Steve’s captors had castrated him. Danny doesn’t know what to say, brain stalling at the word castrated as Max hands him the note.

_He’s much more fun to fuck now._

———

The next package comes on a Friday, five weeks later. Danny is still drunk, but no one seems to notice it when he comes in. It’s on the tech table when they come back from lunch. A crime scene team is called, and Kono hates the way that Danny stares at the box with dead eyes. She was hoping Steve had died, fought back and gotten killed. Something. She doesn’t know how much more Danny can take.

It’s Steve’s toe-less left foot, old and decomposing.

Inside there is a photo, it’s Steve, or someone that used to be Steve, nearly unrecognizable under the dirt and dried blood, hair long and unkempt. Body rail thin.

_I’m bored with my pet. Won’t you come dispose of it for me?_

———

The coordinates they are mailed a week later are to a small shack deep in the jungle of Hawaii Island.

If Danny was more sober he thinks he might be able to figure how long it’s been since he’s seen Steve, but the days have blurred together.

Once there, the building is easy to infiltrate. Infrared shows one faint heat signature and Danny rushes to it once inside. It’s Steve, barely conscious, barely breathing Steve, but Steve all the same. It’s Steve _sobbing no, no, please no_ as Danny rolls him over, Steve blinking confusedly when Danny says _it’s me babe, it’s danny. you’re safe, you’re safe._

Steve doesn’t stay conscious for the trek out of the jungle, clinging to Danny’s hand with a shockingly still intact left one. He jerks awake at the hospital, screaming when they try to force Danny to leave, only calming when the doctors leave. He starts sobbing then, arms squeezing Danny harder then he would think possible. He squeezes back.

“It’s okay babe, you’re safe, you’re safe, you’re safe.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tw: amputation used as torture, castration, non-graphic discussion of rape/non-con.
> 
> drop me a comment if you didn't hate it?


End file.
